JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) é um jogo de luta desenvolvido pela CAPCOM, baseado na Parte III: Stardust Crusaders, o game foi desenvolvido pelo mesmo time responsável por Street Fighter III. Foi lançado originalmente em 1998 para o sistema arcade CPS-3, esta versão ficou conhecida fora do Japão como JoJo's Venture. Uma nova versão foi lançada em 1999 como JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Mirai e no Isan) trazendo mais personagens, tal versão no mesmo ano recebeu ports tanto para o Playstation e Dreamcast. Em 2012 foi lançada uma versão HD disponível via download tanto na Playstation Network e Xbox Live Arcade. Gráficos O game utiliza gráficos 2D estilo anime muito parecidos aos da série Darkstalkers, combinados com a arte característica do próprio mangá, o próprio Hirohiko Araki foi um consultor e criou várias artes para o jogo, o trabalho mais notável foi desenvolver um design totalmente novo para Midler, pois a CAPCOM queria a usar no jogo, mas sua aparição no mangá foi praticamente nula. Jogabilidade O jogo é um fighter básico, batalhas 1 x 1 melhor de 2, sem interrupções entre os rounds (parecido com Darkstalkers) e uma barra de energia. O jogo utiliza um sistema simples de 4 botões, 3 botões de ataque (fraco, médio, forte) e um botão "stand", o jogador pode executar golpes especiais executando certos comandos e utilizar sua barra de energia para executar golpes especiais mais fortes (Supers). O jogo utiliza o "Stand System", a maioria dos personagens usa o botão stand para ativar/desativar sua habilidade stand, no modo stand o personagem ganha algumas habilidades como um pulo duplo, combos e ataques especiais extendidos, porém, existe uma barra stand que absorve o dano recebido, quando ela zera ocorre o "Stand Break" (muito parecido com o Defense Break de outros jogos) no qual o personagem fica vulnerável a dano por alguns segundos. Certos personagens podem mandar seu stand para atacar sozinho (controlando remotamente ou através de golpes) atacando o stand causa dano no inimigo, ou vice-versa, o que faz o jogador ter quer utilizar de estratégia para saber a melhor hora para executar certos golpes. Também existe o Tandem Attack, no qual o jogador pode programar uma rápida sequêcia de comandos ao custo de uma barra de super (incluindo golpes especiais e supers) e seu stand avança rapidamente executando a sequência (com excessão de certos personagens que não possuem um "espiríto' como stand e sim uma arma, nesse caso o personagem avança rapidamente em direção do inimigo (como os Speed combos de Street Fighter Alpha). Certos personagens (principalmente os adicionados em Heritage to The Future) não possuem um stand ativo, então seu botão stand é usando para executar uma ação especial. Os stands de cada personagem são extremamante diferentes, o que adiciona uma radical diferença entre os personagens e força o jogador desenvolver modos diferentes para jogar com cada um, muito parecido com games de luta mais modernos como a série Guilty Gear. Personagens JoJo's Venture *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar *Mohammed Abdul *Noriaki Kakyoin *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Iggy *Devo, O Amaldiçoado *Midler *Chaka *Alessi *N'Dour (Estágio especial, somente aparece para os 5 protagonistas) *Death 13 (Estágio especial, somente aparece para os 5 protagonistas. Em JoJo's Venture aparece somente ao vencer as 5 primeiras lutas sem perder um round e terminar o último round com um Super. Em HttF basta somente vencer as 5 primeiras lutas sem perder um round) *Vanilla Ice (Boss Character, não jogável) *Young Joseph Joestar (JOJO) (Secreto, Desbloqueado com um código na versão de Arcade ou finalizando o modo arcade com Joseph na versão Dreamcast, em HttF ele faz parte dos personagens secretos) *Dio Brando (Boss Character, secreto. Desbloqueado com um código na versão de Arcade ou finalizando o modo arcade com Jotaro na versão Dreamcast, em HttF ele faz parte da seleção da seleção de personagens desde o começo) *Shadow Dio (Boss Character, secreto. Desbloqueado com um código na versão de Arcade ou finalizando o modo arcade com Dio na versão Dreamcast, em HttF ele faz parte dos personagens secretos) Adicionados em Heritage to The Future *Hol Horse e J. Geil *Anubis Polnareff *Mariah *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice (Diferente da versão enfrentada como Boss) Secretos em Heritage to The Future (Estes personagens são liberados com um código na versão arcade, conseguindo determinados JoJo Points na versão Playstation ou vencendo o modo challenge com certos personagens na versão Dreamcast) *New Kakyoin Noriaki *Hol Horse e Boingo *Rubber Soul *Khan Lutas exclusivas no Super Story Mode *Tower of Gray *Judgement *Enya Geil Mini-games do Super Story Mode *Forever (Uma espécie de shooter estático, usando o cursor para socar Forever, rebater o que ele atira em você e evitar acertar a garota) *Lovers (Uma espécie de shooter de nave 2D com dois níveis em que você controla Hierophant Green e Silver Chariot) *Arabia Fats (Um jogo aonde você deve encontrá-lo baseando-se numa imagem espelhada) *Daniel J. D'Arby (Você o enfrenta em 3 mini-games: Apostar no gato, o copo com moedas e um jogo de poker, a diferença é que você pode vencê-lo em qualquer um dos jogos) *Kenny G. (Parecido com o game do Arabia Fats, porém um pouco mais difícil) O resto das lutas da parte III são representadas em um mini-game de reação, no qual você deve aperta uma direção rapidamente para não tomar dano. Versões Arcade A versão de arcade de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure foi lançada em 2 de Dezembro de 1998. Uma versão traduzida em inglês foi lançada na Ásia com o nome de JoJo's Venture, que veio antes da versão oficial americana do mangá e OVA (Por isso a mudança de nome). No ano seguinte em 13 de Setembro foi lançada a versão revisada conhecida como JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage of Future, com novos personagens e mudanças na jogabilidade dos personagens antigos. Uma versão em inglês foi lançada na europa com o nome JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Playstation A versão de playstation foi lançada em 1999, com os gráficos e jogadilidade de JoJo's Venture mas com os personagens adicionais de Heritage to The Future, o game possuia um modo exclusivo "Super Story Mode" no qual conta toda a história da Parte III, através de lutas, lutas especiais e alguns mini-games (como uma espécie de shooter 2D ou mesmo um game de Poker), o game usa um sistema de "JoJo Points" que destrava desde personagens até artworks do jogo, que são adquiridos conforme a performance do jogador nas lutas e mini-games, ou através dos "Secret Factors" que são vencer a luta de uma forma que lembre ao mangá (por exemplo: na primeira luta contra Abdul, o secret factor é terminar a luta fora da cela). Através dos artworks é possível percerber que era planejado muito mais conteúdo mas de alguma forma foi descartado, por exemplo: através de códigos é possível acessar uma versão jogável incompleta de N'Dour, ou telas de down flash para a maioria dos personagens. Esta versão também possuia compatibilidade com o PocketStation, dando acesso a alguns pequenos mini-games baseados em Iggy. Dreamcast A versão de Dreamcast, também lançada em 1999, possui as duas versões de Arcade em sua forma original, possui uma pequena adição: O "Alessi Mode" que permite adicionar a capacidade de transformar os personagens em suas formas infantis sem a necessidade do personagem Alessi. PSN/XBLA Lançada em 21 de Agosto de 2012, possui suporte a filtros e multiplayer online, mas não possui nenhum modo exclusivo das outras versões de console. Recepção e Legado O game foi um bestseller no Japão (Segundo a tabela de vendas da revista Dangeki Playstation), ambas as versões de consoles receberam a nota 31 de 40 da revista Famitsu. O game GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaz, também da própria CAPCOM utiliza conceitos bem parecidos, principalmente no Super Story e Secret Factors. O "Stand System" do jogo foi claramente usado como referência para o "Persona System" do jogo Persona 4 Arena da Arc System Works (Mesma produtora de Guilty Gear) e JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, o próximo game baseado na série, possui praticamente a mesma jogabilidade, mudando o "Stand System" para "Style System" para abrangir os diferentes métodos de luta dos personagens das diferentes partes. Trivia *Todos os personagens adicionados em HttF não tem A.I. programada, pois é impossível lutar com os novos personagens nos modos do jogo. Porém na versão de Playstation ela foi adicionada no Super Story Mode. Categoria:Video Game